


Tonight We Are

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's Not Smut But Barely, very brief mention of Alex/Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Alex unlocks her phone and takes a photo showing off her bra-clad upper torso and one hand hidden beneath the hem of her jeans. She is clearly touching herself and Alex is kind of proud of how hot the picture is. The photo doesn’t show her face but she knows that this will be all she needs to convince Lucy to come over.Except she messaged Lena by mistake.





	Tonight We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant, except Lena/James never happened.
> 
> This is the closest thing to smut that I have ever written and I had no idea what I was doing haha.

Alex tosses her keys onto the kitchen table before wandering over to get some water out of the fridge. She has just gotten home from a date that Kara had set up and she is feeling pretty bored. The woman was nice enough but they both knew that it wouldn’t be going any further than dinner. Alex flops onto the couch and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls through her apps until she is up to date before locking the screen and sitting it on the coffee table.

Her blood is thrumming with restless energy and she runs her hands across her stomach before grazing her fingertips over her breasts. The action causes a dull throb between her legs so she starts unbuttoning her white shirt. Once her black lace bra and toned stomach is exposed she unzips the top of her tight black jeans. She shuffles slightly to give herself some room and slides her hand into her underwear. She works herself up in a way that usually does the job, but she just can’t seem to get herself off tonight. She sighs in frustration and pulls her hand out of her pants. She reaches for her phone as an idea comes to mind.

Ever since Lucy Lane has moved back to National City, she and Alex have been occasionally hooking up. Neither of them are interested in a relationship with the other, so they have a friends with benefits situation happening. Alex unlocks her phone and takes a photo showing off her bra-clad upper torso and one hand hidden beneath the hem of her jeans. She is clearly touching herself and Alex is kind of proud of how hot the picture is. The photo doesn’t show her face but she knows that this will be all she needs to convince Lucy to come over.

She selects the image to send in a message and scrolls down until she reaches the L section in her contacts. She quickly types in a message to go with the picture before she hits Lucy’s name and watches as her phone indicates that the image has been sent. She slides her phone into her pocket and gets up to fix her clothes and make sure that the apartment is tidy for when Lucy comes over.

Alex frowns in confusion as she checks the time on the clock in her kitchen. Lucy always has her phone on her and she is always quick to respond to texts. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens up her messages. Her heart feels like it jumps up into her throat when she sees that the last message that she sent was to Lena Luthor and not Lucy Lane.

She must have accidentally hit Lena’s name instead of Lucy’s and her hands shake as she opens up the message thread that she has with the CEO. She nearly throws up when she sees the photo of herself with the caption ‘Want to come over? ;)’ sitting underneath the last message she sent the brunette about space ship mechanics.

She sits on the couch and frets as she attempts to think of a way to explain this to her sister’s best friend. Her hands shake as she unlocks her phone again and she watches in horror as it indicates that Lena is typing a message. She holds her breath as her phone vibrates.

_‘Are you drunk right now?’_

Alex thinks of the two glasses of wine she had at dinner. She is pretty much sober right now, but she seriously considers the out that is potentially being provided to her. In the end she can’t lie though. Too many people have lied to Lena and as embarrassed as Alex is, she refuses to be one of them.

**‘No’** Alex hits send and closes her eyes. She can’t watch as those damn three dots mock her as Lena crafts her response. Her phone vibrates and she takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

_‘I’ll be over in 20 minutes then’_

Alex drops her phone. It bounces as it hits the carpet and slides under her couch. “Holy shit!”

Alex drops to her knees and blindly reaches for her phone. She can’t have read that right. There is no way that Lena Luthor is on her way over for a booty call right now. She manages to grab her phone and she sits on the floor as she reads the message over and over again. Alex has had a crush on Lena for months but the brunette has never given any kind of indication that she was interested in her. This changes everything though.

Alex sits on the floor in a daze until someone knocking on her door startles her back to reality. She quickly checks the time on her phone and she realises that it must be Lena. She jumps up and makes her way to the door. She quickly runs her hands through her hair before opening the door with a nervous smile.

Lena is wearing a tight black dress and towering heels under a classy, grey jacket. Her hair is pinned up in an artful messy bun and her lips are painted a deep red. Alex gulps as the brunette’s eyes rake over her body and her smirk turns predatory. With Alex being barefoot Lena is taller than her and her heart hammers against her chest when she opens the door wider in a silent invitation.

“You look beautiful, Lena.” Alex breathes out as the brunette walks inside and discards her purse and jacket.

“Thank you, I was at a gala tonight.” Lena grins as Alex swings the door closed.

“Can I get you anything? Like a drink or something to eat?” Alex nervously twists her fingers together as she is faced with the reality of Lena Luthor in her apartment, looking at her like that.

“I think we both know what I came here for Alex.” Lena smirks as she steps into the redhead’s personal space.

“Right, yeah, of course.” Alex stutters as Lena gently trails her finger along her jawline and over her lower lip.

“I have to admit I was surprised though. I never imagined you to be so forward.” Lena says as she presses herself against Alex’s front, effectively pinning her to the bench behind her.

Alex’s heart rate picks up as her body responds to Lena’s advances. Knowing that the brunette wants her gives her a surge of confidence and she rests her hands on Lena’s waist. “I am full of surprises.”

“I hope so.” Lena’s voice drops an octave lower and her eyes darken as Alex licks her lips.

“I want you to tell me at any point if this is too much. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable because of something that I’ve done, okay?” Alex insists.

Lena’s eyes soften slightly at the genuine care that Alex is showing for her. “Of course, but only if you promise the same?”

“I will.” Alex genuinely smiles and wraps her arms a bit tighter around Lena’s waist. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Please.” Lena breathes out a second before Alex’s lips are pressing against her own.

Alex groans as one of Lena’s hands makes its way into her hair and tugs gently. Her back is starting to ache from being pressed against the counter top but she can’t make herself stop kissing Lena. She slides her hands down over Lena’s hips towards the hem of her dress. She hooks her fingers under the edge of the material and hikes it up so that she can pick the brunette up. Lena wraps her legs around Alex’s hips as the redhead carries them across the apartment towards her bed. She stumbles on the last step and they both laugh as Alex lowers Lena down onto her mattress.

“That was almost smooth.” Lena chuckles as Alex blushes above her.

“Well I was kind of distracted.” Alex grins as she admires the way that Lena’s lipstick is smudged.

Lena’s hands move to Alex’s shirt and start working on her buttons. “I’ll accept that excuse.”

“Hold on for a second.” Alex smiles softly as she places her hands over the brunette’s forcing her to halt in her movements.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lena asks vulnerably as she sits up.

“No, of course not.” Alex places a reassuring kiss against her lips. “Just wait here for a second.”

Lena watches in confusion as Alex dashes off to the bathroom and she takes the opportunity to kick off her heels. Alex returns quickly with a packet of make-up wipes and a nervous smile.

“May I?” The redhead asks as she pulls a wipe from the packet and holds it up to Lena’s face.

“Do you not like the way I look?” Lena asks quietly.

“Of course I do. Lena, you are one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen. I just thought that you would feel better without your make-up, but if you want to keep it on that’s more than okay.” Alex smiles reassuringly as Lena takes a moment to decide.

“Well I have been wearing it since lunchtime.” Lena admits.

“So is it okay if I take it off?” Alex asks again.

“Yes.” Lena says nervously.

Alex gently wipes away all of the various products on the brunette’s face and she is surprised to realise just how intimate the action is. She is careful to not press too harshly and once she is satisfied that she has removed it all, she drops the wipes onto the floor and starts working on the pins holding Lena’s hair in place. For such a simple looking hairstyle there are a surprising amount of pins and Lena chuckles at Alex’s confused frown. Alex removes the last pin with a satisfied smile and gently twists the beautiful dark hair so that it is resting over Lena’s shoulders.

“Perfect.” Alex breathes out as she looks at Lena without her usual flawless mask in place.

“How is it that you are able to be both adorably sincere and charmingly attractive at the same time?” Lena chuckles as Alex stares at her adoringly.

“I’m the perfect woman.” Alex shrugs.

Lena laughs in surprise and shoves the redhead so that she lands on her back. She straddles Alex’s lap and finishes unbuttoning her shirt. “We’ll see about that.” Lena winks before leaning down and kissing Alex again.

Alex sits up and unzips the back of Lena’s dress. She watches in awe as Lena shrugs her arms out of the material before pulling the whole thing over her head and tossing it on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a dark green bra and matching underwear. Alex wraps her arms around Lena and spins them both so that the brunette is underneath her on the mattress. Lena’s dark hair is splayed across the pillow and her lips are kiss-swollen and Alex has never seen anyone look more perfect. She quickly discards her own shirt before pressing herself down and kissing her again.

Lena’s legs wrap around the back of her own thighs as she kisses her way down her pale throat. They are both breathing heavily and Lena’s fingertips press into Alex’s toned back as she grinds the front of her jeans into Lena’s centre. Lena deftly unclips the back of her bra so Alex reluctantly pulls away from her skin to sit up and take it off. She delights in the way that Lena’s breathing stutters as she sees Alex’s bare chest for the first time. She unzips her jeans and pulls her underwear down with them, leaving her completely naked. Lena’s pupils are blown wide and she grabs at Alex’s waist to pull herself up into a sitting position. Alex takes the opportunity to divest Lena of her bra as well and a wave of pure want washes over her at the sight of Lena bare-chested, with mussed up hair and a devilish smirk on her face.

Lena pulls her back down and the feeling of their bare skin pressed together makes Alex dizzy with excitement. Lena’s hands are thoroughly exploring her body and paying particular attention to her breasts. Alex kisses her until they are both breathless and Lena rolls them until she is on top of her.

“I have been thinking about doing this for so long.” Lena says before biting down on Alex’s neck, making the redhead squirm in desire. “I had no idea that you wanted me too.”

Alex can’t help the smile that blooms on her face at Lena’s words. “Well then, I’m sorry that it took me so long to say something.”

“I have to say that that picture was worth the wait.” Lena gasps as Alex’s hands graze over her nipples.

“I can send you things like that all the time if you want.” Alex smirks as Lena takes a shaky breath and the redhead uses her momentary distraction to roll them over so that she is now on top.

“I definitely won’t turn that offer down.” Lena grins as Alex places feather-light kisses across her chest.

Alex sits up and traces her fingers along the edge of Lena’s underwear, causing the brunette to shiver. “Can I take these off?”

“God, yes.” Lena lifts her hips so that Alex can easily slide the material down her legs.

“You are so beautiful.” Alex breathes out as she takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Lena naked and wanting beneath her.

Alex leans forward and kisses Lena until her lungs protest. She runs her hand down the brunette’s chest and across her stomach before stopping at her hip. Lena takes Alex’s hand and moves it between her legs as a sign of consent. Both women groan at the contact and Lena threads her fingers into Alex’s hair before kissing her again.

“I trust you Alex.” Lena breathes into the small amount of space between them and Alex’s heart skips protectively.

Alex’s chest fills with warmth as Lena allows her usual defences to fall away and she finally gets to witness the real woman behind the bravado. The feeling stays with her well into the early hours of the morning when Lena falls asleep wrapped up in her arms and the sweat starts to dry on her skin. Alex drifts off to sleep not long after, the pleasant ache between her thighs and the smell of Lena on her sheets combining to send her under.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex startles awake the next morning to a clattering noise in her kitchen. Lena is still sleeping soundly next to her, completely undisturbed by her sudden moving around. Alex rubs her eyes and focuses on Kara guiltily picking up a plate off the floor. She sighs quietly as she slides out of bed and hastily pulls on a shirt and a pair of underwear. She stumbles over to her sister as the blonde starts emptying a box of pastries onto the plate.

“Sorry, if I’d known the date was gonna go this well I wouldn’t have come over.” Kara whispers as she waggles her eyebrows.

“What date?” Alex asks as she steals a pastry off the plate before Kara can eat them all.

“The one I set you up on with Alice from Editing?” Kara frowns at Alex’s blank stare and shoves a whole croissant into her mouth.

“Alex?” Lena’s sleepy voice carries across the apartment and Kara immediately starts choking on the pastry in her mouth.

Alex leaves Kara to fend for herself and walks back over to the bed, where Lena is sitting up and clutching the sheet to cover her chest. “Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?” She asks as she sits down beside the brunette.

“Yeah I did.” Lena smiles bashfully and turns her hand over so that Alex can lace their fingers together. “Did I hear Kara’s voice?”

“Yeah she’s here with breakfast, but I can ask her to go if you’re uncomfortable after last night.” Alex twitches nervously as Lena goes alarmingly still.

“I’m not embarrassed about anything we did last night and hopefully we can explore what this means more in the future, but I would really love a shower. I don’t think I could face breakfast with your sister while I can still smell you on my skin.” Lena whispers with a smirk. They both pointedly ignore the sound of a mug shattering in the kitchen.

“Come on then, I’ll grab some clothes for you to change into.” Alex helps Lena wrap the top sheet around her body so she can walk to the bathroom with some illusion of modesty. Alex gathers some comfy clothes for Lena and leaves them on the sink for when the brunette is finished with her shower.

Alex re-joins Kara in the kitchen and she isn’t sure whether she should be proud or embarrassed of the blush colouring her little sister’s cheeks. Kara has eaten most of the pastries she brought over so Alex checks the contents of her fridge and sighs in disappointment. “Hey Kara, do you think you could do a breakfast run while Lena is in the shower?”

“Rao, yes!” Kara takes a running leap out of the window and Alex chuckles in amusement. She takes the opportunity to pick up the clothes that got tossed on the floor last night and make her bed. She is carefully laying Lena’s dress across the foot of her bed when Kara returns with an armload of bags.

The two sisters empty the contents of Kara’s haul onto plates and pour the takeaway coffees into mugs before stowing away the rubbish so that Lena doesn’t question how the food got here so quickly. Lena walks out of the bathroom wearing an old Stanford hoodie and a pair of sweatpants as they finish putting the plates on the table. The brunette blanches a little at the sight of the food and the sheepish grins on the Danvers’ faces.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I was in the shower that long.” Lena gratefully accepts the warm mug that Alex passes to her.

“You weren’t, Kara brought most of this with her and we just reheated it.” Alex explains.

“Guys hurry up, I’m starving.” Kara grumbles from her place at the table.

Lena chuckles and Alex rolls her eyes at Kara’s impatience because they both know how much the blonde loves her food. They take their seats at the table and enthusiastically start eating their breakfast. They laugh and joke and swap stories over the table and at some point, Lena’s hand finds its way into Alex’s. Kara watches her sister knowingly and she can’t fight down her smile at the sight of her two favourite people making each other’s hearts beat faster. Kara eventually leaves, stating an article that she needs to finish.

Lena gets changed into her dress not long after because she has to get to work as well. Lena kisses the redhead senseless before she leaves and promises to call her later once she gets a break and Alex is surprised by how normal it all feels.


End file.
